Potential Love
by muoripatata
Summary: "I thought you really changed, I really did." The young witch said.   AU Season 7. What if Oz died in Tara's place? And what if Tara was a potential slayer? Hmm, read and you'll find out :
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Potential Love.

AUTHOR: Muoripatata

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon and ME (Mutant Enemy, not me ç_ç)

SUMMARY: Hmm... What if, well.. just read, surprise surprise u.u This is during Season 7, and yes, there will be Kennedy, but.. uhm.. you'll find out :)

SPOILERS: Spoilers for season 7 and maybe 6 too.

FEEDBACK: Yes please

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, well, this is my first fic. So, yeah, it sucks .-. I just had this idea nd I thought "Well yeah, come on, maybe it won't be that bad" Well, I hope so. Uhm, My english is REALLY bad, because I'm Italian, for grammar, well, I have no excuses, just, I should have payed more attention in class xD K, that's all.

_"I can't believe it. You promised. You promised you'd never... I took you back, I thought you really changed, I really did." The young witch said between sobs. "I didn't... It wasn't really me. I tried, I really tried." said the other voice, trying to sound calm. "No, I c-can't. I just can't. We're done. For real. I'm sorry bu-" the redhead turned to face the young boy. Everything happened so fast. The sound of breaking glass. Oz's voice. "Oz... oh my god, Oz!" the girl screamed, running towards the boy. _

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. That dream, it.. it.. it wouldn't go away. Everything happened just a few months ago, but I remembered everything, every single detail, as if it happened just a few minutes ago. Oz standing there, me turning around, not capable of facing him, turning back around and then.. him on the ground. Dead. Maybe if I'- _BEEP BEEP._

'Time to get up' I thought. I wanted to stay in bed, sleep, no, actually, I just wanted to lay there. Sleep would bring that dream back, over and over again. Laying own, resting, maybe reading a nice book, yeah, that sounded like a good plan. But no, I had to get up and face the day. A special day. Today Giles was coming back from England with a group of young girls. Potential slayers, that's what he called them.

I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready, I had a few hours and then, Buffy and I would go and pick up Giles at the airport.

"Dawn!" _KNOCK KNOCK. _"Come on! Open up, I can't be late!" Buffy's sister shouted something back, I didn't really catch it. Something about 5 more minutes.. to bad 5 minutes meant more than 20 for her. 'Great, this day is going to be just great.'

A.N.: Yeah, that was short, it'll be longer next time, I promise. This is just the beggining. *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Potential Love.

AUTHOR: Muoripatata

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon and ME (Mutant Enemy, not me ç_ç)

SUMMARY: Hmm... What if Oz died in Tara's place? What if Tara was a potential slayer? This is during Season 7, and yes, there will be Kennedy, but.. uhm.. you'll find out :)

SPOILERS: Spoilers for season 7 and maybe 6 too.

FEEDBACK: Yes please :)

A.N.: Thanks for the feedback people, I'm glad you like it :)

"Something happened!" Buffy said storming in to the house. "Maybe they're just late.. or they missed the plane or.. or" I tried saying. "No! Something happened. Something real bad." I shook my head and closed the door. "Try calling him, may-" The door opened. "Hey people! G-Man here yet?" Xander said entering the house. I shook my head, Buffy sat on the stairs. "30 minutes, then I'm going to call him." she said resting her head on the wall.

She looked really tired. A lot was going on lately: the Trio left Sunnydale, but they left a few minions in town, Spike left Sunnydale too without telling anyone, Dawnie was having a few problems in school and Anya was a demon again and she almost destroyed the Earth a few weeks ago.

"Ok Buff" Xander answered. "I'll go make the beds.." I said pointing upstairs. She nodded and scooted a little. "I'll help you" Xander said following me upstairs. In that moment the door opened again, I turned around and saw Giles. I looked at Xander, he looked confused too. "Giles!" I heard Buffy saying. Giles smiled and hugged her. He said something I couldn't really catch from where I was so I went back down. Xander followed me back down. "What happened? Why weren't you at the airport? I was so worried!" Buffy said all at once. "Calm down Buffy, I'll explain everything immediately, but first, I want you to meet someone." he said moving out of the way so the girls that were behind him could pass. "These are Annabelle, Molly, Kennedy and Tara" he said pointing at each of them. "Just four?" Buffy asked. "I thought there were many potential slayers..." she added. Giles smiled "Yes just four, but there will be more soon. Like I said, I'll explain everything." "Ok.." she said. She looked at the four girls and smiled. "I'm Buffy, she's Willow and he's Xander." she said pointing at us.

I waved, or tried, until I saw the blonde girl's eyes. 'Oh Goddess..' What's her name? Right, Tara. Giles walked in to the living room and sat on the couch. "Now... let me explain.." he said as soon as everyone was seated.


End file.
